Perspectiva
by Sifb
Summary: Aquella chica... no se parecia en nada a las demas... era unica... especial... una vez unidos... nada podria separarlos... ni siquiera la muerte... Nada que ver el summary con la historia ni con el titulo... de hecho nada tiene que ver con nada xD Disfrutenla... no tiene un final feliz si eso es lo que buscan ò3o


**Perspectiva**

Aclaraciones.  
Comentario inicial: Para que le entiendan un poco mas y no se pierdas... es un Universo paralelo donde:

No existen los contratistas ni las cadenas con poderes especiales, Oz cumplio la mayoria de edad y nadie lo mando al Abyss por lo tanto no conocio a Alice...  
Sin embargo la edad de los personajes varia...  
Oz: 15  
Sharon: 23  
Break: 30  
Gil:25  
Ada: 6

Los basquervlle jamas iniciaron la tragedia de sabrie...

si les quedan dudas me avisan y se las aclaro...

Normal: Narración, acciones

**Negrita: Diálogos**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

Declaimer o disclaimer o como se diga …

Esta historia es mia de mi… los personajes me los robe un ratito asi que tengo derecho a hacerles lo que yo quiera!  
no pido dinero asi k no me molesten con derechos de autor -3-  
esta historia no tiene un buen final… o eso creo… ustedes juxguen…  
los veo abajo ^_^

_TTTT_TTT_

12:00 am

La puerta se azoto de pronto y se oyó el sonido estruendoso de un disparo, Oz se encontraba cubierto de sangre, no podía moverse, solo vio a varias personas entrar y a aquel que había disparado…

**-Gil… ¿Por qué?**-Solo alcanzo a decir eso, mientras notaba la mirada de odio que tenia Gilbert Nightray, quien bajaba poco a poco su arma.

_Dos horas antes_

_10:00 pm_

Música… como siempre, música aburrida y monótona, como la que había en esas fiestas de nobles. Gente pomposa y aburrida era la que siempre asistía. O eso era lo que constantemente había pensado un joven de 15 años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Oz Bezarius iba siempre elegante a esas fiestas, pero no porque le gustara asistir, sino, solo por el hecho de ser el heredero de uno de los cuatro grandes ducados.

Esa noche era en especial aburrida, era una fiesta en su honor, una fiesta en la que se diría públicamente que él estaba en busca de prometida. Oz jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero no tenia elección, así lo establecían las antiguas reglas de los nobles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-**Oz, ven acá un momento-**Llamo Oscar Bezarius, el tío de Oz

-¿**Que pasa tío?-**respondió Oz, quien se encontraba en ese momento rodeado de libros

**-Tengo algo que decirte sobre la fiesta de la próxima semana**

**-¿Habrá una fiesta?**

**-¿Que no te dije? Sera la segunda ceremonia en honor a tu mayoría de edad, veraz, después de la primera ceremonia, donde se anuncia que ya eres mayor ante la sociedad, debe pasar un tiempo no mayor de 9 meses para hacer la segunda, donde se anunciara que buscas una prometida.**

**-¿Prometida? Aun no pienso casarme**

**-No te preocupes, no te casaras ahora, tendrás mucho tiempo para elegir, solo será un anuncio público, no es forzoso elegir a alguien en la fiesta, pero sería bueno que fueras eligiendo a alguien, ese día te presentaran a varias señoritas de muchas familias importantes del país**

**-¿Mi padre asistirá?**

**-Me temo que no, como bien sabes, ahora mismo se encuentra fuera del país, intente contactarlo, pero me fue imposible**

**-Y Gil podrá acompañarme como la última vez ¿verdad?  
-Gilbert se hará cargo de toda la seguridad en el lugar, me temo que esta vez no podrá acompañarte, ni siquiera se presentara como noble… su hermano Vincent y Elliot vendrán en representación de la familia Nightray, la bella Vanessa también asistirá y creo que el joven Leo viene con ellos… todos los ducados estarán, otras varias familias nobles y la familia real; también vendrán varios miembros de Pandora**

**-Si vendrá pandora, ¿por qué Gil tiene que estar a cargo de la seguridad?**

**-Últimamente ha habido varios atentados contra los 4 ducados principales**-comenzó a decir el tío Oscar con una voz muy seria-**, ya han matado a varios miembros de la familia Nightray, aun no saben quién está detrás de los ataques, y recuerda que hace 3 días atacaron el carruaje en el que íbamos tu hermana y yo, Gil fue quien se ofreció para vigilar el lugar, no quiere que nada salga mal.**

**-¿No sería mejor que él fuera mi guardaespaldas personal?**

**-Es lo mismo que yo pensaba, pero no se que se trae ese muchacho…**

**-Bien- **Oz se levanto de su asiento- **Iré al jardín…-**tenía una expresión algo malévola

**-Gil no se encuentra ahí, está en la cocina… y ya mando deshacerse de todos los gatos que estuvieran rondando cerca**

**-No iba con él-**dijo, sin embargo su expresión cambio a una de decepción y susurro-**Pero ya me las pagara…**

-**Creo que es lo justo…**

Oz salió de la habitación y el tío Oscar quedo solo, afuera él pudo oír como Ada abrazaba a su hermano y este le preguntaba por sus fieles mascotas y los dos se alejaban de ahí

**-¿Qué es lo que planeas Gilbert?-**dijo Oscar Bezarius mientras sacaba un cigarro y se disponía a fumarlo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oz rio un instante al recordar su venganza hacia Gil, esa misma noche cuando él estaba ya dormido en su cama, entre Oz y Ada, lo amarraron a la misma y le pusieron encima a Snowy y a Snow a Gil. Los gritos que pego cuando despertó fueron suficiente venganza para Oz, por lo menos para ese día.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la ceremonia comenzara, todos los invitados de diferentes lugares del país habían esperado sentados a que él llegara y lo recibieron con una gran ovación cuando entro. Oz no tenía más que ir al centro del salón y beber de la copa que le tenían preparada. Su tío dijo una cuantas palabras, después de los aplausos, poco a poco le fueron presentadas a Oz, varias chicas de su edad, todas querían ser las prometidas de el joven heredero al ducado Bezarius. Después de 45 minutos de presentaciones, por fin dio comienzo la fiesta, y todas las chicas presentadas le pidieron bailar, él para no ser descortés, bailo con cada una de ellas- Ya estaba exhausto, y no hallaba excusa para poder salir de esa, había todavía una larga fila de espera de las chicas interesadas, sin embargo una joven conocida llego en su auxilio.

**-Oz-kun ¿me permitirías bailar contigo esta pieza?-**Dijo la joven

**-Con gusto Sharon-chan-**sonrió Oz y agrego susurrando-¿**Me puedes sacar de aquí?**

**-No sería lo apropiado-**dijo divertida Sharon, para ella era muy gracioso ver a Oz en esa situación-**pero creo que ya bailaste demasiado por hoy-**comenzaron a bailar después de una reverencia

**-Por toda la vida diría yo. ¿Han visto algo sospechoso?**

**-No aun no, Break no me ha reportado nada**

**-Y yo no he visto a Gil**

**-Yo lo vi arriba, en las habitaciones**

**-Pero él se encargaría del vestíbulo**

**-Break me dijo a mí, que Gil le encargo vigilar el vestíbulo en lo que revisaba que todo estuviera en orden y dejo a Liam en los jardines**

**-Acerquémonos al balcón-** la melodía estaba llegando a su final y bailando se acercaron al balcón- **no soportaría bailar un minuto mas**

**-¿Tan mal Bailo?-**pregunto Sharon con un tono algo triste-**Y yo que creí que podía ser yo tu prometida**

**-No, no es por ti, tú bailas excelente-**dijo sonrojado Oz**- pero esas chicas no dejaran de acosarme…**

**-Jajajaja bromeaba**-dijo con una sonrisa-**Bien sabes que soy mucho mayor que tu, aunque no lo parezca**

**-Bien nos vemos, si ves a Gil dile que lo busco-**por fin habían llegado, salieron a la noche estrellada de afuera

**-Muy bien-**Dijo Sharon aun sonriendo

**-Gracias por sacarme de ahí**

**-Gracias por bailar conmigo-**con esto último se despidieron ambos con una leve reverencia, Sharon regreso a la fiesta y Oz bajo al jardín

Se escabullo rápido, se alejo lo más que pudo y se tiro en el suelo. No entendía porque Gil había estado tan misterioso últimamente, ya casi no le dirigía la palabra y se comportaba como si solo fuera un simple sirviente. Estaba bien que se preocupara por su seguridad, pero él siempre había podido cuidarse solo, no necesitaba protección extra.

Vaya que estaba cansado, aun no estaba acostumbrado a tanta actividad, Gil ya le había platicado lo que era ser acosado por las chicas, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan malo. Esas chicas no eran feas y muchas de ellas eran agradables, pero ninguna era especial, la única que tenía alguna clase de brillo era Sharon, y aunque ella fuera mayor, a Oz no le importaba mucho aquello, sin embargo estaba casi seguro que ella tenía algún sentimiento de amor por el payaso de Break; esto de buscar prometida sería difícil, pero al menos el seria quien escogería, fuera quien fuera, ninguna de ellas resaltaba… ninguna… como… como aquella chica… esa chica de aspecto inocente que se encontraba al otro lado del campo de violetas…

Un momento, ¿Quién era esa chica? Vestía totalmente de blanco, parecía bailar mientras reía y recogía flores… Jamás la había visto… y estaba seguro de no estar soñando, esa chica era bellísima, de cabello blanco, el cual era tan largo que llegaba a su espalda baja, lacio y una sonrisa tierna e inocente, tan pura. Oz se apresuro a levantarse e ir con ella, todo parecía tan irreal; fue a paso veloz hacia allá, pero ella se dio cuenta y solo sonrió y se fue corriendo. Oz la siguió por todo el jardín, solo podía oír su risa, cada vez se alejaba más y más; y de pronto se detuvo…

No había rastro de esa linda joven, siguió buscando pero nada, era un enorme jardín, casi parecía un bosque, pero ella no podía ser más rápida que él.

**-Oz, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto de pronto una voz conocida detrás de él

**-Elliot ¿Tu qué haces aquí?**-Elliot parecía, al igual que Oz, que buscaba a alguien

-**Yo te pregunte primero, no creas que por ser un Bezarius tienes derecho a no contestar mis preguntas-**exclamo enojado

**-No quise ofenderte-**una sonrisa nerviosa se mostro en su cara-**estaba siguiendo a… a una persona, ¿no viste pasar a nadie por aquí?**

**-¿Una persona? No, no vi a nadie más… ¿Has visto a Leo?**

**-No, pero si quieres te ayu…**

**-No es necesario-**Dijo Elliot de manera cortante-**deberías regresar a la fiesta, no es seguro vagar por aquí de noche**

**-¿Y tú?**

**-Yo también regresare, pero no quiero que me vean contigo**

**-Bien entonces me voy**

Oz no tenía intención de regresar, camino un rato en la profundidad de aquel inmenso jardín, no obstante, comenzó a oír una melodía, una melodía algo nostálgica… esa melodía era, en su opinión, hermosa y misteriosa, como aquella chica, y, por alguna extraña razón, parecía provenir del lugar donde se efectuaba la fiesta. Se dirigió hacia allá. La melodía se oía más fuerte, pero no venía del salón principal, venia de la cocina… entro por el área de servicio y la música paro.

La cocina se encontraba llena de personas, cocineros y ayudantes, nadie parecía haberse percatado de aquella melodía, o de que alguien acababa de entrar. Oz buscó el origen de la melodía que había escuchado afuera, pero no encontraba nada, solo el ruido de cuchillos, paletas, ralladores, espátulas y demás utensilios de cocina. Se adentro más y en una mesa alejada de los hornos, en una esquina de aquel cuarto, se encontraba ella. Aquella misma chica que había perseguido en vano, o por lo menos una chica muy parecida, ya que tenía un aspecto diferente. Vestía un gran saco o gabardina pequeña, de color rojo con detalles de rombos blancos, unos guantes blancos, una falda corta y ajustada negra y un moño enorme en el pecho también blanco, además, su pelo era de color castaño y sus ojos color lila. Al parecer, de ella tampoco nadie se había percatado de su existencia, esa chica se encontraba devorando (Oz no podía llamarlo de otra manera) toda la comida que se encontraba en aquella mesa. Oz se acerco a ella, aunque ella no le ponía atención a nada que no fuera comida; se sentó frente a ella y la observo un rato. Ella seguía sin hacer otra cosa que comer y comer.

**-Hola linda dama, ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?**-pregunto Oz, con una mirada seductora

**-…-**ella lo observo un instante, pero no contesto, solo siguió comiendo.

**-¿Acaso te cambiaste aquí? No creo que lo hicieras enfrente de todos, aunque no te habrían hecho caso, tampoco te vi con ropa extra, tal vez la tenias escondida aquí, aunque tu cabello ahora es castaño y no blanco…-Oz seguía hablando, intentando que ella le pusiera atención, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero ella lo ponía un poco nervioso**

**-No sé de qué me hablas-**dijo por fin ella, mientras alcanzaba otro plato, de 5 ya, de miso de cerdo-**yo no eh estado en el jardín, desde que llegue he estado aquí**

**-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?-**pregunto con algo de sospecha-**¿Y por qué no estabas en la fiesta? ¿Qué haces aquí sola?**

**-…-**se tardo un rato en terminarse el plato-**¿Eres sordo?, Sí he estado aquí todo el tiempo y he estado comiendo…-**comenzó a buscar algo

**-¿Y porque no estabas en la fiesta?**

**-…-**se quedo callada y bajo la mirada

**-¿Y bien?**

**-No fui invitada-**dijo, y de pronto, subió uno de sus pies a la mesa y se acerco a Oz, su mirada era de prepotencia y tenía una sonrisa de superioridad-**Solo olí un delicioso aroma y me tome con este lugar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso enano?-**señalo a Oz con su dedo, lucia amenazante

**-…-**Oz la vio a los ojos y después de un momento, solo rio. No estaba molesto, jamás había conocido a una chica así, ella era especial, una chica como ningún otra. Ella al verlo reír, se enojo, le dio la espalda (sentándose de nuevo en su silla) cruzando uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomando una pierna de pavo y morderla-**Perdón por reírme, pero…**

**-Cállate y déjame comer**

**-Te terminaras ahogando si sigues así y no bebes nada**

**-No hay nada de beber-**dijo y señalo la mesa, ya casi vacía, que solo tenía comida, ahora sabía Oz lo que buscaba ella con anterioridad

**-Mira, aquí hay una botella-**de entre la poco comida que había, sobresalía una botella de verde, con un liquido morado y un par de copas-**No espera, es vino… deja ver si por acá…**

**-¿Se bebe?**

**-Si, pero…**

**-Entonces ábrela y sírveme**

**-Pero el vino tiene alcohol…**

**-Si se puede beber no importa…**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Que me sirvas!**

**-Bien un poco no nos hará daño-**Oz abrió la botella con un saca corchos que estaba cerca y sirvió un poco en ambas cosas, bebió un poco y, como le gusto el sabor, se lo termino al cabo de un momento, ella sin embargo, apenas le fue servido el vino, se bebió todo de golpe y pidió más. Ambos siguieron bebiendo y de pronto ambos se animaron mucho y siguieron platicando. Resultaba que ella se llamaba Alice, había saltado el muro para entrar a ese lugar sin que nadie la viera y entro rápidamente a la cocina. Alice tenía 15 años, casi recién cumplidos y le encantaba la carne, también dijo que pertenecía a un grupo, organización o club secreto o algo así, el cual le desagradaba y nunca hacia lo que le pedían. Tenía que buscar a alguien, pero no pudo resistirse a entrar a la cocina y hace poco el chico estúpido con lentes le había quitado un reloj de bolsillo que le era muy importante. La botella se fue vaciando poco a poco, hasta que no quedo nada.

**-Así que…hip… tu eres Oz ¿verdad?-**Alice se encontraba muy sonriente y roja, veía a Oz intensamente

**-Si… ahora ¿quién es el sordo?-**Oz se encontraba algo mareado, pero no le importaba, se moría por besar los labios rosados de Alice, los cuales no podía dejar de ver.

**-Oz…tu… eras…mi… obj…-**Alice se fue acercando con cada palabra a Oz, estaba tan cerca de él, que no pudo resistir mas y beso a Alice, ella se sorprendió por la acción, pero no opuso resistencia y al cabo de un momento, correspondió con la misma intensidad que él. A ninguno de los dos les importaba el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí, ni que estuvieran rodeados de gente, solo les importaba quien ganaría en la guerra de lenguas que habían iniciado. Así estuvieron un largo tiempo, hasta que necesitaron aire

**-Oz…tu…-**Alice tomo del cuello a Oz y le lamio una mejilla-**Oz…-**susurro-

**-Vayamos a un lugar más privado-**Oz estaba realmente feliz y borracho, no le importaba hasta donde llegara lo que comenzó.

**-Bien, pero no quiero que me descubran…-**Alice y Oz se dirigieron a la salida de ese lugar

**-Ni yo, hay bastantes chic… gente que me debe estar buscando**

**-Seguramente a mi también, no creo que les agrade que los haya traicionado-**comenzó a decir Alice, mas para sí misma que para él-**pero no puedo hacerlo…no puedo… no soy como ella… yo no puedo…**

**-No hables, nadie debe descubrirnos-**Oz tomo de la mano a Alice y se escabullo rápidamente hacia el segundo piso, por lo mareado que estaba, no estaba seguro de donde se estaba ó a donde se dirigía, pero decidió meterse en la primera habitación vacía que encontrara. No se dio cuenta que llamaba la atención y que varias personas lo vieron pasar. Por fin encontró una habitación vacía y se adentro con Alice. Prosiguieron con lo que habían empezado, ella lo tomo del pelo y él la tomo de la cintura. Siguieron besándose con gran intensidad, hasta que ella se separo de él un momento, solo para morder levemente su cuello, era una experiencia nueva para Oz, nunca había estado en una situación como esa, pero lo estaba gozando. Alice lo aventó a la cama y se coloco arriba de él. Se deshizo de su gabardina roja, se quito sus guantes blancos y quedo solo con su falda corta, y su blusa blanca; y, por lo que se alcanzaba a apreciar, no tenía nada más debajo.

**-¿Quieres, continuar al siguiente nivel?**-Pregunto Alice, mientras se desabrochaba un botón

-**Yo…-**Oz estaba muy nervioso y rojo. Sí, lo deseaba, pero su nerviosismo no lo dejaba decirlo

**-Vamos Oz…-**otro botón fuera-**Solo-**Otro menos-**Dilo-**se desabrocho mas los demás botones, hasta que solo quedo uno, el superior, se podía apreciar parte de su pecho, no llevaba sostén; sonaba tan seductora y sensual-**Oz…dilo…Oz…dime… ¿tu… lo quieres?**

**-Si…-**dijo por fin. El reloj de la habitación sonó, anunciaba que era media noche.

La puerta se azoto de pronto y se oyó el sonido estruendoso de un disparo, Oz se encontraba cubierto de sangre, no podía moverse, solo vio a varias personas entrar y a aquel que había disparado…

**-Gil… ¿Por qué?**-Solo alcanzo a decir eso, mientras notaba la mirada de odio que tenia Gilbert Nightray, quien bajaba poco a poco su arma.

El cuerpo inerte de Alice, había caído encima de Oz, el disparo había atravesado su corazón y la sangre no dejaba de fluir, Oz tenía la cara y el torso cubiertos aquella sangre…la sangre de Alice.

-**Oz ¿te encuentras bien? –**Pregunto Gil, al ver que Oz se alejaba espantado del cuerpo de Alice, caía de la cama y comenzaba a vomitar- **No tienes de que preocuparte- **Se acerco a él, y le dijo a las demás personas que se encontraban ahí-** Cierren el perímetro y encuentren a los demás cómplices, Oz-**Se inclino a su lado, para levantarlo, pero Oz, al sentir el contacto de Gil, reacciono rápido y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, derribándolo y sacándole algo de sangre.

**-¿POR QUE?**-Pregunto gritando-¿**POR QUÉ MATASTE A ALICE? MALDITO ASESINO… EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO**

-**No tenia opción-**Gil nunca había esperado esa reacción de Oz-**Fue por tu bien, mi deber es protegerte…**

**-¿POR MI BIEN? ¿NO TENIAS OPCION? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ESTUPIDA EXCUSA ES ESA? SI ESTABA EN PELIGRO NO PUDISTE SOLO DETENERLA, ¿POR QUÉ LA MASTASTE?**

**-Ella es la asesina B-Rabbit, es conocida por ser una asesina sádica, si ella hubiera advertido nuestra presencia, te habría matado sin dudarlo, ella es parte de un grupo que se hace llamar Chains, hoy varios miembros se infiltraron y comenzaron un gran golpe, obtuvieron ayuda desde adentro, estamos investigando quienes son, todos tienen tatuado esto-**Fue hasta el cuerpo de Alice y señalo la parte superior de su pecho, ahí se encontraba un tatuaje de un símbolo extraño, parecía un reloj pero sin números, Oz no había notado antes ese tatuaje-**Estamos registraron a todos, refugiamos a las personas inocentes, todos los miembros de pandora están siguiendo a los que se dieron a la fuga y…**

-¿**QUE IMPORTABA? ¿QUÉ MAS DABA QUE FUERA UNA ASESINA? Ella no estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, pudo asesinarme desde que la vi, ¿y lo hizo? No… aun si lo hubiera intentado… habría sido mejor que esto…**

**-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES OZ…-**Gil ya se había hartado de la actitud de Oz- **Mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que hare, no me importa como…**

De pronto Break entro en la habitación, parecía afligido

**-Gil, ya fueron capturados varios miembros de "Chains" y otros se dieron a la fuga, entre ellos se encontraba tu hermano Vincent. Y… Liam… Liam fue encontrado muerto, en los jardines, aun no sabemos quién lo hizo, iré a buscar a la señorita Nightray, ella y Elliot aun corren peligro… -**Sin más dio media vuelta y se fue

**-Quédate aquí Oz, iré a por Vincent-**fue hacia la puerta y les dijo a los demás-**No dejen que nadie entre o salga-**sin decir más se fue.

Oz no supo como termino en su habitación, como era que había amanecido y ni siquiera si Gil había atrapado o no a Vincent. Estaba pasmado, bloqueado, no podía pensar en nada, no podía creer, que en un instante había encontrado a la chica, a la única chica que era diferente para él, y al siguiente instante ella estaba sin vida, y él cubierto con su sangre.

Pasaron varios días y Oz ya no salía de su cuarto, no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, parecía muerto en vida. Aun comía, pero era poco, cada día se debilitaba mas, ya no poseía voluntad. Oz intento varias veces hacer lo que siempre hacia en momentos así, sonreír falsamente y aceptar lo que había pasado. Pero simplemente no podía, no esta vez, era demasiado, su mente había colapsado. Oz se desconecto del mundo. Lo único en su mente era esa chica, su voz, sus labios…

-¿**Todavía se niega a salir?**

**-Me temo que si, no hace más que estar ahí, acostado, ni siquiera quiere hablar con Ada o conmigo**

**-No tenía opción, ella fue contratada para asesinarlo**

**-Lo sé, ¿pero no te parece extraño?**

**-¿Extraño?**

**-Según descubrimos, Elliot fue quien asesino a sus hermanos, lo encontramos justo después de que mato a su hermana, Xerses intento capturarlo vivo, pero se resistió y abrió fuego contra pandora, Vincent logro huir gracias a ese percance y se llevo a Leo con él. Al principio creí que se lo llevaba como rehén, pero Rufus Barma lo vio correr por su cuenta. **

**-Leo… pero…él fue quien me dijo que vio a B-Rabbit llevarse a Oz al cuarto, él fue quien le aviso a Break que Liam estaba muerto…**

**-Afortunadamente, Liam solo se encontraba mal herido, pero mis fuentes me han dicho que Leo fue quien contrato a B-Rabbit**

**-No puede ser, ¿Por qué me diría donde se encontraba?... no creerás… que ella no era B-**

**-Ella era B-Rabbit, de eso no hay duda, es igual a la descripción de los archivos de pandora, pero lo que pienso, es que Leo intento matar a Liam y le dio el aviso a Xerses para dividirnos, en lo que Elliot mataba a su hermana y B-Rabbit mataba Oz, sin embargo algo debió salir mal y Leo se vio forzado a traicionar a B-Rabbit… Siento mucho que tu hermano fuera el líder de "Chains" la reina de corazones**

**-Aun no entiendo que quiere "Chains"-**Gil no tenía ganas de hablar de su hermano-** sus ataques no tienen sentido, son todos al azar, pareciera…**

**-¿Qué están haciendo el trabajo sucio? Si es lo mismo que pensé, tal vez "Chains" solo es la punta del iceberg**

**-Me encargare de investigar eso…solo…-**la mirada de Gil era triste

**-Ve a hablar con Oz, tal vez si le explicas con calma, él entienda**

**-No me dirige la palabra, cada vez que voy solo finge dormir, parece que nunca me perdonara, pero mientras puedo mantenerlo a salvo…**

**-Ve ahora Gil, inténtalo de nuevo, su amistad puede con esto**

**-Ok, iré-**Gil se levanto, se puso su sombrero y salió rumbo al cuarto de Oz

Cuanto tiempo había pasado… Oz lo desconocía, como es que se había levantado y había llegado a enfrente del espejo… tampoco lo sabia… solo sabia… que la había oído… la voz de ella llamándolo, diciendo su nombre "_Oz…Oz…Oz…" _eso repetía aquella voz, cada vez más fuerte, torturándolo, riéndose de él. Oz quería que se callara, pero también quería seguís oyéndola… miro el espejo… su reflejo le devolvía la mirada… de pronto la voz se cayó y aquella melodía comenzó a sonar_. _Detrás de su reflejo apareció ella, la chica que tanto se parecía a Alice, la chica de la cabellera blanca. Oz lanzo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, al espejo, destruyéndolo.

**-Hermosa melodía ¿no crees?-**dijo una voz a sus espaldas-**La compuso el horrible hermano de mi madre, especialmente para ella… y uno de sus amantes, la puso en este reloj…**

**-¿Quién eres? –**Oz se dio la vuelta y vio el reloj de bolsillo de la chica, era un hermoso reloj antiguo y era el que producía la melodía

**-Mi nombre… no es importante, pero si quieres nombrarme de alguna manera, llámame Voluntad de Abyss-**dijo mientras guardaba el reloj, haciendo que la melodía parara

**-Tú no existes, eres parte de mi mente que quiere torturarme, por la muerte de ella…**

**-Te equivocas-**Voluntad de Abyss se acerco a Oz, lo rodeo y lo abrazo por detrás-**Yo no soy parte de tu mente retorcida-**con una de sus uñas le causo una herida en la mejilla a Oz y le lamio la sangre que salió-**Y siento desilusionarte… pero tampoco soy B-Rabbit**

**-No la llames así… su nombre es…**

**-ERA… Alice…-**su expresión era un poco macabra, sonreía, pero era una sonrisa sádica-**Te diré un pequeño secreto que nadie sabe… solo Vincent y Leo… yo… soy… la hermana gemela de Alice…-**le dijo al oído. Oz se sorprendió de esa noticia, no podía ser cierto- **Además…**

-**Eres la líder de "Chains" ¿cierto?, eres la aclamada Reina de corazones…**

**-No, la reina de corazones es Vincent, pero en algo tienes razón… él es solo mi marioneta, "Chains" obedece mis órdenes, yo soy la voluntad de "Abyss" la organización creada por mi madre Lacie Baskerville encargada de asesinar a los cuatro ducados, sin embargo, eso dejo de ser una prioridad hace mucho… la objetivo ahora es acabar con aquellos descendientes, de los que torturaron a mi madre, de aquellos que la mataron, que también intentaron matar a sus únicas hijas… el Abyss vengara su muerte y su voluntad acabara hoy… con el descendiente de aquel amante que juro defenderla, pero no hizo nada para evitar que muriera… el descendiente de Jack Bezarius…-**después de decir eso se abalanzo contra él y comenzó a ahorcarlo, Oz se quedaba sin aire, no tenía fuerzas para luchar. De pronto ella lo soltó-**Sin embargo… debo agradecerte, gracias a ti… no tuve que manchar mis manos de sangre matando a mi hermana, siempre fue una inútil… siempre desobedeciendo las ordenes que se le daban…Leo le encomendó matarte… ella se negó y ni siquiera lo quiso hacer por este estúpido reloj-** volvió a sacar el reloj**-Es lo que más apreciaba y aun así…como la odiaba…**

Oz, aprovechando que lo habían soltado y que ella estaba distraída, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, intento darle un buen golpe, pero ella se dio cuenta y se defendió a tiempo, comenzaron a forcejear, ella le tenía una clara ventaja ya que Oz estaba débil, pero él logro llevarla hasta la ventana. Por la fuerza que él le propino y el hecho de que ella seguía sujeta a él, ambos cayeron.

**-¡OZ!-**Gil acababa de entrar en la habitación de Oz, y vio el momento exacto cuando Oz y esa chica cayeron. Corrió hacia la ventana y vio a esa chica sujetándose de un peldaño y Oz sujetada de ella, la habitación de Oz se encontraba en el 7mo piso, la caída los mataría y Gil no alcanzaba a sujetarlo.

**-Gil… Alice era inocente… -**Dijo mientras intentaba sostenerse bien de ella.

**-Eso no importa ahora, deja llegar hasta ti… resiste-**Gil intentaba llegar a ellos pero era casi imposible.  
**  
-Suéltame pedazo de idiota! Ya casi no resisto**- La chica estaba a punto de soltarse

**-No resistiremos mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes… te perdonare… si la matas…esa será mi venganza… por Alice…  
-¿Qué? Espera…**

**-Pero… si le disparo…te puedo dar, además… tú caerás con ella**

-Nooo no lo hagas….

**-Hazlo… Gil…  
-Nooo espera!**

**-Pero…**

**-Solo Hazlo!**

Gil, con lagrimas en los ojos, saco su arma y le disparo a la voluntad de Abyss, le disparo directo en la cabeza, sin embargo, como Gil había dicho, el disparo también atravesó el pecho de Oz. Oz miro directo a los ojos a Gil, mientras caía y alcanzo a decirle "**Gracias~~"**

Comenzó a llover… la gente se agrupaba alrededor de los dos cadáveres, una chica hermosa, con un agujero en la cabeza y un chico con una sonrisa y un reloj de bolsillo abierto en la mano izquierda, cerca de su corazón… una melodía sonaba, pero nadie se percataba de ello… Arriba, en la habitación… un joven sirviente se encontraba llorando por la muerte de su Amo.

**Notas de autor:**

Bueno esta historia la meti para un concurso que jamás se realizo… y como no supe ni que onda con eso… decidi subirla…

Mis otras historias aun no las termino y no pienso subir nada hasta k termine ya toda la hstoria…  
perdón por eso u.u pero eh tenido muchos problemas con mi mail y con la compu… asi que espérenme un poquito mas…  
Posiblemente cambie de cuenta también… por lo mismo del correo…

pero pues si llego a ese extremo… les avisare y subiré todas mis historias de nuevo en la otra cuenta… si llega a suceder…

Espero les gustara esta historia…. Yo sentí que le faltaba algo… para empezar… el titulo… no se si le quedo D: no sabia que titulo ponerle…

See you later…

Au Revoir

3


End file.
